


the legend of links scate board

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol i suck @ summaries, what can I say?? poets have taken all the words leavng only the misspelled ones 4 me.  but in a way Link and zelda represents the true dual yet united form of my soul! so if you don't read this, in a way my soul will wither and die from neglect!!! like tinkerbell!!!!! that would make u a ~literal murderer~!!!!  *~L*~*O*~*L~*!! Better not risk it! ;D</p><p>a true story about the power of love and skateboarding, or at least thats what it was in my head before I wrote it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the legend of links scate board

One day Link was ridding his skate board in the house and he bumped into the pillar of lite the Tryforce was on & broke the tryforce into a million little pieces 

Oh link, said Zelda angrily, what did I say about skate boarding in the house

Sorry Zelda baby luke murmured kissing softly the knape of her kneck with 1000000 kisses or, to be more precise, one for each piece of the Try Force he had tragically broken again

oh link how can I stay mad at You said Zellda 

All the Same, the nursewitch Impa intones, the land of hyrule is once more in great perril of darkness famine and dispear, I wish u wouldn't be so careless luke. 

howesoever her words of foreboating were scarsely out of impa's withered mouth when LiNK heard a cry of terror from out the window, Later suckers, I mean, my love he quipped wittily. he grabed his kateboard and sasheyed heroically out the window which also shattered into exactly 1 million pieces. zelda and impa looked fourlornly at the gilttering pieces of their broken world. 

Never fear, screamed link!! Leapindg over the window sill on his awesome board that had flames and skulls and his own face painted on it! Link is here to save U!! 

but what he saw as he ran towards the sceams was not a person as he thought but a bush on fire! no not that kind lol but maybe later, stay tuned, Zilada is hott 4 Linke and she is not the only one >;D >;D but anyway this plant did not have pubic hair because it was a plant and besides which it was on fire.

Link rescued the demon girl from the flames but it turned out she was a demon and tryed to kill him, but when he put his arms around her heving bosum and stilled the fire that was the engine of her destructive nature she realized she was in love with him b/c everyone is b/c link is the Hero of Hyrule and also megabishie and a cool skate boarding dude of action. should we have a 3some? she asked, I wouldn't want to leave zElda out because I know she mens a lot 2 U 

thank u but no, said LUke politely yet jauntily tipping his socklike cap at the demon, I am all ready in the doghouse for breaking the tryforce again, it would be a hard sell if u know what I mean

oh no lol, said the demoness, isn't the tryforce the source of all the power of the hylian mageocracy and the sole protection against the foreces of evel? how did u ever manage 2 break so precious a thing my darling knight?? was it a heroic sacrifice for the good of all space and time?? 

no, said link, i was practicing my radd sk8 moves inside the house.

The demoness liked her lips in a sexual yet unmisteakably evil manner. 

in my defense they were xxxtremely rad moves, said link. 

My dearest, said the demoness, you have been my salvation in more ways than 1 2day. And with that she kissed him on the cheek, leaving a seared red impression of two large lips in the side of his face, and flew off to begin the demon invasion of Hyrule.

back at Link and Zelad's house, some of the furniture was nocked over and there were towels onthe floor. Lluke, said zelda not a little peevishly, while you were gone a tornado came by and scattered the million pieces of the tryforce to every corner and dark place of this land, can you please go and find them for me? also what is that on your head did someone burn you with their mouth

all in a days work my own my fair one, said link heroically and skateboarded away to find the tryforce again and save Hyrule.


End file.
